


Coffee and Nonsense

by lookslikerain



Series: Sakuraiba Week [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Sho’ll admit that he’s helpless against Aiba’s smile and finds himself agreeing on things he mostly wouldn’t if it weren’t for Aiba, but he’ll definitely not agree to his weird experiments. Which, alright it is a lie, maybe he’s been agreeing to Aiba’s experiments unwillingly, but he refuses to be his lab rat. Even though he’s certain what’s currently going on is one of Aiba’s experiments.





	Coffee and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for Sakuraiba week, with the prompt "Coffee"  
> I don't usually write for these two so trying to write fics I'm satisfied with for the entire week turned out to be impossible. Though I've written one more fic and I'll post it for the final day tomorrow!

Sho clearly remembers the day he and Aiba announced their relationship to their friends.

Of course they’d all been eager about it and congratulated them. But what he clearly recalls is the way Nino had smirked as he said,

“Congratulations on being Aiba’s new lab rat!”

Which, no, he wasn’t.

He’ll admit that he’s helpless against Aiba’s smile and finds himself agreeing on things he mostly wouldn’t if it weren’t for Aiba, but he’ll definitely not agree to his weird experiments.

Because he was _simply curious_ when Aiba suggested to wake up each day with a different alarm to see their effect on them at the start of the day (including waking up to the sounds of loud barking dogs, of a man screaming, and of a loud creepy door creak—which all by the way had managed to have him fully, thoroughly awake and alert the entire day).

Which, alright it is a lie, maybe he’s been agreeing to Aiba’s experiments unwillingly, but he refuses to be his lab rat.

Even though he’s certain what’s currently going on is one of Aiba’s experiments.

* * *

Aiba’s not in bed when Sho wakes up and he doesn’t think much about it. His mind is still clogged up with sleep, eyes heavy as he rubs the sleep away, and gets out the bed.

Maybe he’s in the bathroom, yet he dismisses that thought when he walks to the bathroom and doesn’t find him there. He does later on find him in the kitchen, a mug in his hand, staring intently at it while mumbling quietly to himself. The heady scent of coffee fills up the room and Sho pads into the kitchen, grabbing Aiba’s attention.

He lights up when he spots Sho, “Good morning! I made coffee.”

He doesn’t give Sho the chance to talk before he’s instantly pushing the mug in his hand, urging him to try it, “I tried something new today!”

“New?” Sho asks and takes a sip of the coffee.

It doesn’t taste that much different than every other day, just a tad stronger perhaps, but even then that’s not as noticeable.

Sho stares at the coffee then back at Aiba, eagerly smiling and awaiting a response, “It’s the same?” Aiba nods his idly, eyes focused on Sho and Sho furrows his brows, “What’s going on?”

“Ah, it’s just this. I tried a new kind. That’s all.” Aiba says with a wave of a hand and turns around, preparing a mug for himself and humming brightly, “Results have been noted.”

Results.

_So this is another experiment._

Sho sighs but doesn’t utter a word and drinks the rest of his coffee quietly. He’ll eventually get an answer.

* * *

His alarm is loud ( _though thankfully no longer of the barking dogs_ ) and Sho instantly turns it off. He heaves a heavy sigh, eyes shut, and still exhausted after how tiresome the day before had been.

He needs to get out of bed shortly later, but for now he continues shutting his eyes. He’s still half-awake, half-asleep, and leaning dangerously close to falling asleep, but at least he has his backup alarm ready to wake him up in five minutes if he does end up falling asleep.

And he’s so close to drifting to sleep again when he hears the quiet creak of the door, of familiar footsteps padding inside the bedroom, and Sho flickers his eyes open. Aiba’s by his side, a mug of fresh coffee in his hand, and Sho shuts his eyes again, but this time with a smile.

“I made coffee.” Aiba starts and Sho chuckles at how familiar this morning is starting off.

“You did?” Sho blinks his eyes open when Aiba nudges him and he’s holding his arm out, helping him sit in bed.

“I did.”

Aiba sits down at the edge of the bed, handing Sho the warm mug, and once again his eyes are focused intently on him as he takes the first sip of the coffee.

It’s a bit bitterer today, but still good.

“It’s good.” Sho says as he takes another sip, allowing the coffee and Aiba’s intense stares to wake him up fully.

“Hmm. I see.” Aiba mumbles to himself and Sho bites his lips from asking any questions for now.

_What exactly is going on?_

* * *

The third time it happens, Sho wakes up to Aiba’s alarm going off and Aiba is instantly out of bed. When Sho eventually steps out the room, Aiba’s holding a mug again and hands it to him with those three familiar words,

_I made coffee._

It had been sweet that day, which Sho comments on it.

That led to the fourth day with a coffee still too sweet for his liking, but definitely a notch better than the day before.

The fifth day comes when Sho wakes up, aiming to quietly get out of bed with how Aiba’s work doesn’t start only much later, yet finds Aiba already awake and preparing coffee.

When he questions it, Aiba shrugs it off and hands him his mug again instead.

The coffee was no longer too sweet, but instead a complete opposite; too bitter. He mentions it but drinks the remainder of the mug.

And the one thing that doesn’t change throughout those days are Aiba’s intense stares and Sho’s getting curious.

Next time it happens, he’ll get an answer.

* * *

There’s a gentle touch against his arm and an equally gentle voice calling his name that wakes him up.

“Sho? Come on, it’s time to wake up.”

Aiba’s voice and touch is recognizable even in his sleep, and Sho finds himself smiling as he flutters his eyes open. Aiba’s by his side again, hair still slightly mussed up from sleep, and a soft smile on display for Sho.

“Good morning.” Sho mumbles, voice heavy with sleep, and he clears his throat. His gaze follows Aiba as he stands up straight and watches him grab his mug from the table.

Sho blinks his eyes as he’s reminded of the past five days and pushes himself to sit up in bed, gaze focused on Aiba and at the way Aiba’s once again intently staring at him.

He’ll get his answer, definitely.

He takes the mug wordlessly, scooting slightly to allow Aiba to sit beside him, and takes the first sip.

The coffee’s just a tad stronger, reminding Sho of the coffee he made five days ago. He’s about to comment on it and finally ask him about this entire thing when Aiba sighs and beats him to it.

“You are one special experiment, you know?”

Sho frowns at that, “What?”

“You’re already awake. I mean maybe not fully wide awake, but you’re already awake and at this stage where it’s guaranteed you won’t go to sleep.” Aiba says as a way of explanation but it doesn’t answer any of Sho’s questions and Aiba picks it up with the way he continues staring at him, “What I mean is I got the same results every day. No matter what sort of coffee I tried, no matter what sort of thing I added—”

“Oh my god, what were you adding—”

“I still got the same results. You’re always _that_ awake and you drank your coffee every day. I was expecting to see different results. I wanted to see what makes you fully awaken, yet I didn’t find it.” Aiba sighs with dissatisfaction and Sho blinks his eyes blankly.

He stares between Aiba and the mug and chuckles, “I’m always properly awake before my coffee because of you.”

Aiba’s eyes widen and he stares at him carefully, “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is you just being here is enough to wake me up. We barely get time for ourselves just the two of us, so when I wake up and see you, I don’t know, it’s enough to keep me refusing to go back to sleep.”

The mug is still warm in his hand and Aiba’s intense stare is back on him again.

“So if you don’t get coffee?” Aiba asks, leaning closer, and Sho chuckles.

“I’ll need it eventually.”

“And you’ll need me?” Aiba asks, voice quieter, and Sho can’t stop himself from smiling at that.

“Of course.”

When Aiba leans forward it’s to press a quick peck against his lips. He hums as he leans back, eyes still focused on Sho.

“I’m your coffee?” Aiba asks again and Sho grins, laughing but nodding his head.

“Apparently.”

They drift to a comfortable silence after that, coffee mug passed between them until it’s empty.

“You need me to wake up…” Aiba mumbles to himself as he grabs the mug and puts it away.

“Huh?” Sho tilts his head and watches the way Aiba lights up, grinning, and eyes wide.

“Then, how would the lack of Aiba Masaki affect you?” Aiba’s eyes are glimmering and Sho knows that look and it’s enough to give him an indication of what’s going through his mind.

“No.” Sho interjects instantly, “No, we don’t need to find out.”

“A week―”

“Not even a day―”

“I need to ask the others for help to make sure we stay away from each other―”

“I’m not agreeing to this―”

“This’ll be exciting―”

“No! _Aiba_.” Sho whines and Aiba giggles. He pecks Sho’s lips once more.

“I’m joking. I won’t do that.” Sho stares at him carefully and Aiba rolls his eyes, “You don’t believe me?”

“No.”

Aiba laughs and takes a glance at their bed, before averting his gaze back at Sho, “We don’t have an early start today. Want me to prove to you that I really didn’t mean it?”

There’s a different glint in Aiba’s eyes now and Sho won’t lie that the prospect of how they could spend their morning, along with Aiba’s stares are sending this warmth within him that has him pulling on Aiba’s arm, pulling him back on the bed wordlessly, enough of an answer of how they’re going to spend their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
